


You Had Me at a Purr

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: Riku has one weakness. Okay maaaaybe he has two.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 25





	You Had Me at a Purr

If someone were to ask Riku what his weakness is, the answer would be simple; Sora. Honestly, Riku didn't think anything could make his heart melt more. Except for today. Sora had been sleeping in late as per usual, and Riku had decided to wake him up. He had started with a knock on the door, which had turned into a couple, which had turned into simply throwing open the door once he lost his patience.

_"Sora! Get up! Kairi and I aren't going to wake you up forev-" ,_ Riku froze as he pulled back Sora's covers, said boy beginning to stir awake. Sora yawned as he sat up, or was it more of a mewl, Riku wasn't sure. _"Riku? Why do you look so surprised?"_ Sora looked up at him curiously, tilting his head to the side. Riku's face turned red instantly, racing out of the room and leaving Sora extremely confused.

* * *

So maybe Riku had another weakness. _Cats._ But who could blame him? Cats are adorable and so soft and he loves petting them and-woah, woah, woah, calm down there Riku. Sora with cat ears, not really much stranger than what usually goes on in their lives. Riku just had to avoid Sora in case he just started fawning and petting him and he would _not_ let that happen.

_"Riku, your giving the coat rack a death glare,"_ Riku nearly fell off the couch. Of all the people to come talk to him it had to be _Sora._ But honestly, that wasn't really all that surprising. He _had_ just ran out of Sora's room abruptly without explaining why less than 10 minutes ago. 

Sora leaned against the couch, giving Riku a smug look. _"It's the ears, isn't it?"_ Riku turned around to face him so fast Sora thought he'd give himself whiplash. _"You_ knew?!" Sora put his arms behind his head and gave a wide smile. _"Yeah, I won a bet with Donald on if he could heal me before i had to heal myself. He said I cheated a gave me these,"_ Sora pointed to the ears, _"they'll wear off in a couple of days"._

_"_ _Wanna pet 'em?"_ Riku nearly jumped up at the words, pulling Sora towards him and setting him on his lap, reaching his hands into Sora's spikey hair, petting him like an overly excited child. Sora smiled, gently setting his chin on Riku's shoulder, humming in approval. 

Nothing was a bigger weakness to Riku than Sora with cat ears.


End file.
